Grom Fest
It's time for Gromfest, the most epic teen surf competition on the west coast. Everyone's stoked to tear up some waves! Everyone, that is, except Johnny, who has to take care of a sick Bummer. Plot The Kahuna starts of by commentating on the Gromfest, declaring it the biggest surf contest in the Pacific Northwest, which cuts to the scene of Ripper and Emma doing push-ups, Johnny trying to do a push-up, Fin doing a one handed while eating a chocolate bar and Wipeout just flopping around on the ground. Then the Kahuna announces that only one betty and one dude will take home the golden totem. Everyone is stoked except Reef and Broseph, who are lying on the beach and playing video games while eating junk food. While running, Fin trips over their garbage. Fin then asks why aren't they training for Gromfest. Reef then brags that he has Gromfest locked because he has the skills, the hair and the Reef brand Long boards. Lo then explains its part of their newly-formed product line, "Reef and Lo Fun Sports". Reef pictures himself winning Gromfest, then the triple crown then the world. Then Reef butts in to say its Reefster Funsports. Lo then replies their still working on the name. Reef then says since he has Gromfest locked, he can work on his trash talking skills. He starts by calling Fin a "Baby board riding non-man being fake blonde donkey" Fin replies saying he is a Pointy headed shrimp brain.." but doesn't get to finish as she is knocked over by Wipeout and Reef laughs at her. Then Johnny gets a call from Bummer, saying he hugged a sickly looking child and has now got a stomach bug and he needs Johnny to nurse him back to health. Johnny then says to Emma he won't be winning Gromfest this year, then Reef replies "or this century". Later, Emma attempts to ride a wave before she wipes out. Emma then implies that she doesn't have a chance at Gromfest. Fin than rides up to reassure Emma by saying that she's only been riding for two months and she's up against top surfers that would push their mothers of a cliff to win. Emma then accepts that, but then decides if she is going to surf in Gromfest, she will not be fiftieth out of fifty. Fin then cheers Emma on. Emma then catches a smooth ride before she is bumped by a blonde-haired chick. When they come up, the blonde chick asks what she was doing, explain she was crushing the curl. Emma then corrects her by saying she was shooting the curl. The blonde than says she doesn't need to be told how to surf talk as she spent the whole summer learning to surf on the artifical wave machine, saying that she owns that thing just like she's going to own Gromfest. Emma then implies to herself that she will not be beaten by that "Malibu Barbie". Broseph then floats by on his surfboard, saying competition brings out your inner jerk. Appearances *Fin *Reef *Johnny *Lo *Emma *Broseph *The Kahuna *Snack Shack *Ripper *Bummer *Kianu Kole *Mal Jordan Trivia *This might be the series finale of ''Stoked, though it is currently unknown whether the show will be renewed for a third season. *Reef and Lo break up (again) in this episode. *A possible Broseph-Lo relationship may be forming in this episode. Goofs Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Articles requring pictures Category:Episodes That Need Videos